Many types of data-entry forms are used for a wide variety of applications. In this context, a “form” is a document that includes one or more structured data submission fields that a user may fill in with data entries to create a form submission. Common examples include political polling surveys, consumer preference surveys, order forms for goods and services, warranty cards, employment applications, and so forth. The reliance on form-based data handling is on the rise due in large part to the increasing popularity of the Internet and other forms of on-line communication. This is because data-entry forms are a convenient way for conducting structured on-line communications designed to solicit and accumulate data entries in response to specific written inquiries.
On-line data-entry forms are usually a lower-cost alternative to other methods for conducting structured communications, such as direct mail solicitation, telephone interviews, and in-person interviews. For this reason, many companies and individuals are turning to on-line data-entry forms to replace structured communications that were previously conducted through other media. In addition, many entities are finding new applications for on-line data-entry forms, such as gathering electronic marketing data, bill presentation and payment systems, insurance claims submission, census taking, absentee ballot collection, on-line shopping, meeting scheduling, shareholder balloting, and countless other applications.
Although on-line data-entry forms are often a lower-cost alternative to other types of structured communications, forms present their own challenges to the form publisher. In fact, the proliferation of applications using on-line data-entry forms, and the proliferation of large-scale forms systems in particular, has revealed a number of difficult challenges for forms administration. First, the form itself must be created. Although many word processing and publication application programs may be used to create data-entry forms, a form designer requires time and experience to develop a talent for skillful form design.
Second, a database file must usually be designed to accumulate data entries received through form submissions. Again, although many suitable database application programs are available, the form designer must become skillful in operation of the database application, and the coordination of the database files with the data-entry forms. Similarly, a report is typically required to present the accumulated data entries in a meaningful way. And again, the form designer must become skillful in the development of effective report formats, and in the coordination of the database files with the report formats.
A significant investment in computer hardware and software may also be required to implement a forms system. As noted above, an application program for creating the forms, a database application program, and an application program for creating the reports are typically required. In addition, sufficient computer memory is required to store the forms, the submissions, and the related reports. One of the challenges may often be the maintenance of sufficient communication bandwidth to ensure that visitors to the forms server can access the forms and enter a form submission in a reasonable amount of time. This is particularly important for voluntary submission systems, such as e-commerce and marketing survey applications, because consumers have little patience for failed attempts to access a forms server.
As a result, a significant investment in hardware, software, and training is typically required to successfully deploy even a small to medium sized forms application. Many entities will inevitably over-design or under-design their forms systems, resulting in inefficient systems and lost opportunities. Some entities may not have sufficient investment capital available to install a suitable forms systems, and others will lose valuable business opportunities while their forms systems are being configured and deployed. In addition, the installation of an individual forms system for every entity that elects to install a forms system will proliferate the number of small to medium sized forms systems, which will avoid an economy of scale that could be attained through a centralized forms administration system.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a method and system for improved forms administration. Specifically, there is a need for a system that overcomes the need for a significant investment in hardware, software, and training that is presently required to successfully deploy a forms application.